Breaking Walls
by floopyrocks
Summary: Vaughn arrives on Sunshine Island to find a girl passed out in a rising storm. As they finally start talking romance flares between them and Chelsea is breaking through his walls. Reviews apreciated!
1. The Storm

**Chapter 1**

Vaughn

I stepped off the boat and onto shore. The wind blew violently and my hands flew to my hat before the wind could drag it away.

With one hand on my hat I looked up at the sky. The clouds were a deathly black and I could tell that a fierce storm would be coming in soon. I started walking fast toward Mirabelle's shop when I suddenly saw someone. It was a girl. She wore a red bandana on her head and had a short orange vest with a white t-shirt under it. She also had short jeans on and red boots. The girl was struggling to walk against the wind. Suddenly she just dropped. I ran over to her to find her and unconscious and not moving. I was thinking of picking her up and carrying her to Mirabelle's shop when a thought popped into my head.

_She's none of your business. You've got a lot of work to do, _I thought. I got up and started to walk away when my conscience kicked in.

_ If you leave her there then it'll be your fault if she gets a cold from being out here in the storm, _it said. I groaned at the thought, then walked over to the girl. I picked her up, bridesmaid style, then started to walk to Mirabelle's shop. I found Mirabelle outside of her shop, boarding up her windows.

When she turned around to see me she gasped. "What happened?" she asked.

I was about to say something but I was interrupted by a big BOOM! Mirabelle looked up at the dark sky. "You can explain later. Let's get inside," she said. We ran inside right as rain started to pour down. Mirabelle led me to the upstairs part of her shop and to an empty room. The room was empty except for a bed and a bedside table. I set the girl down on to the bed gently and explained what had happened.

Mirabelle nodded and listened as I talked and when I was done she thought for a second before talking. "When she wakes up make sure to give her water and a full meal. Then let her rest. I'll ask Julia to check on her animals and Elliot to water her crops first thing in the morning," she said.

I nodded, it was a lot to remember but I would try. I watched her walk away. I sat down on the floor and propped my back up against the wall. I could feel my eyes getting tired so I decided to close them just for a minute, but before I knew it I was asleep.


	2. Waking up

**Chapter 2**

Chelsea

When I woke up I knew immediately that something was wrong. _This isn't my house, _I thought. I tried to stand up but I felt weak and light headed. I looked around the room to see a man sitting on the floor asleep. Or at least I _hoped _he was asleep. I ignored the light-headedness and got out of bed and tiptoed over to him, then poked him in the ribs a couple of times. At first he didn't move but then I was shocked to see his head turn.

I screamed, "AAHHHHHH! HE'S ALIVE!" then ran out of the room and down the hallway.

Vaughn

I quickly stood and started chasing after her. "Get back here!" I shouted. "You need to rest!"

I was chasing her for a while when Julia suddenly showed up. She made the girl stop and after talking to her for a minute Julia started walking the girl back to the room. When Julia saw me she was furious. "Why did you have to scare Chelsea, Vaughn? You're the one who found her out in the storm, you said that you would give her food but instead you scare her!"

"It's not my fault that I frightened her!" I yelled back. I followed Julia to the room. She had gotten Chelsea to sit down on the bed.

Julia turned to me. "Can you go make her some breakfast while I go take care of her chickens?"

"No! I won't. I'm going to go work because I don't want to risk scaring her again!" I yelled. I then stormed out of Mirabelle's shop.

The next day…

Vaughn

I had been thinking about what Julia had said yesterday and now I felt bad. So there I was, quickly walking over to Chelsea's house to apologize.

This morning when I had asked Julia for directions to Chelsea's house she laughed and said, "Going to go apologize Vaughn? Wow, that's not like you to regret yelling at someone. Do you have a crush on her?"

"Shut up, Julia!" I said as I walked out the door.

So now here I am knocking on Chelsea's door. She was surprised to see me when she opened it. "Vaughn what are you doing here?"

"I… ah…. Um… came to… uh… apologize about yesterday," I nervously said. I couldn't understand why I was so nervous while I was talking to her.

"Its ok Vaughn. I forgive you. You didn't mean to scare me," she said.

"Okay. Well bye," I said. I turned to leave.

"Wait where are you going?" Chelsea asked.

"I go to the city and stay there for awhile. I'll be back next week. And if I don't run I'm going to miss the boat!" I said.

"Oh okay. Bye!" she said with a smile. I started running toward the beach and as I did I could feel a small smile form on my mouth.


	3. A Clover and Surprises

**Ok this chapter is going to be short because I have writers block and I'm writing this chapter just so I can get past Chapter 2 because most fanfictions that I start writing don't even make it past Chapter 1 or Chapter 2. **

**Edit: Ok this is obviously longer then I expected it to be. Oh well, ENJOY! :D**

**Chapter 2**

Chelsea

It was like any other normal day. I woke up, watered my crops, and took care of my chickens and sheep. I was in my barn sitting on the ground and brushing my only sheep, Clover, when I heard footsteps. I looked up at the doorway of the barn to see a tall black hat. I smiled. "Hey Vaughn!" I said cheerfully.

"Hey Chelsea," he said. He just stood there, leaning against the doorway. Wait… why was he here anyways? What did he want?

"I was brushing Clover. Did you need something?" I asked. Vaughn didn't say anything. He simply walked over to Clover, and started petting her. I could almost swear that I saw a small smile form on his face.

"She's expecting a baby soon," he said.

_Who does he think I am? An idiot? _"Thanks Mr. Obvious. So why are you here anyways?" I asked again.

Oh my gosh, did Vaughn just blush a bit? Or was that my imagination? "I wanted to see how your animals were doing," He said.

I snorted. "Ya right, no why are you really here?"

Vaughn's face flushed red. "I… don't know." He then quickly walked away.

I felt bad. I ran over to him. "Ok, listen I'm sorry. Do you.. want to do something? Like maybe… I don't know… go to beach or eat at the diner?"

I saw Vaughn smile a bit. "Sure," he said. I got up, quickly fed Clover, then ran to join Vaughn. We just walked around the islands for a bit, then we somehow ended up at the beach. We sat down on the sand and watched the waves roll in and out.

Vaughn 

I didn't understand this feeling. I was surprised that I even **had** feelings. What was this feeling anyways? Wait a minute! I'm cold hearted and mean I SHOULDN'T HAVE FEELINGS! I gave myself a small random scowl just for thinking ridiculous thoughts.

Chelsea looked at me with a surprised look on her face. "You ok?" she asked.

"Fine," I lied. "Just clearing my throat." We went back to watching the waves. I heard Chelsea adjust her position and suddenly I felt something on my hand. I looked down to see Chelsea's hand on top of mine. I could feel warmth and electricity spreading through me and I couldn't control it as my cheeks flushed bright red.

Suddenly Chelsea jumped up and pointed at me with her index finger. "AAHA!" she shouted.

"What?"

"I knew it! You do like me!" she said.

My cheeks flushed again. "I do not!" I stood.

"Then kiss me to prove it," she said. She crossed her arms.

I turned away. "No," I said. Part of me just wanted to pull her close and start making out with her while another part of me just wanted to go back to being cold hearted me. I started to walk away but Chelsea grabbed my wrist. She pulled me close and suddenly I felt her lips touch mine. They were really soft. I could feel electricity pass through our bodies. When we pulled away I still couldn't believe what had just happened. "I… I've got to go…" I said awkwardly. I quickly started walking toward Mirabelle's shop. I walked inside and started marching up to my room when Julia suddenly stopped me halfway there.

"Hey Vaughnie! I saw you and Chelsea at the beach! I saw what you did," she said with a smug look on her face.

I feverishly blushed, then I went back to my cold regular self. "Leave me alone," I grumbled.

"Awww! Little Vaughnie has a crush but he won't admit it!" Julia taunted.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE, JULIA!" I screamed. I stomped off.

**Wow. Chapter 3 and they already kiss… I had to make some drama, ok? Anyways I hoped you liked it! :D**

**-floopyrocks**


	4. The Harvest Goddess?

**Hey guys I am back! It feels like a long time since I've updated my story but luckily for you guys when I wasn't having fun on my short vacation I typed up a whole chapter for you. But I better warn you, ITS GOING TO BE LONG! So anyways, enjoy!**

**By the way I do not own Harvest Moon BUT THAT WOULD TOTALLY AWESOME IF I DID! :D**

**Chapter 4: The Harvest Goddess?**

Chelsea

I felt bad for what I had done the day before. I shouldn't have jumped the topic onto Vaughn. As I brushed Clover I thought about how I could apologize to Vaughn and also thank him for saving me in the storm. As I thought Clover "Baaaaaaaaed" at me. Sometimes I wish I could tell what she was saying. I wish she could give me some advice…. _Wait a minute… That's it!_ I jumped up and ran out of my barn. I ran all of the way to Verdure Island's dock, where Kirk and his boat were always waiting. "Hey Kirk!" I said. "Can you take me to the Mystic Islands?"

"I'm sorry Chelsea but my boat's motor doesn't seem to be working today," Kirk replied.

"But I really need to go the Mystic Islands!"

Kirk sighed then reached down into his boat. He pulled out some paddles. "Start rowing," he said.

It was hard work rowing there but it was worth it. I jumped off of the boat, ran down the dock, and to the spring on the island. I threw in a fish that I had caught the day before but had forgotten to ship.

Instantly the Harvest Goddess appeared. "Ta-da!" she said. "Oh hello, Chelsea."

"Hello Harvest Goddess. I need some advice from you," I said.

"I don't hand out little cards telling you about your future if that's what you want," she replied.

"No, I need to ask you a question," I said.

The Harvest Goddess narrowed her eyes. "I don't answer questions either."

"But you watch over everyone and help them right?"

"I occasionally help. Not with work though, ugh I don't understand how you humans do this 'work' I mean it's so hard!" she said.

"Tell me about it," I muttered to myself. I then turned back to the Harvest Goddess. "Well I need some _**help**_ with a question."

"I just told you I don't answer questions and you are in no danger."

"Ugh, just forget it!" I angrily said. I was about to walk away when I suddenly came up with an idea. "You know what people like, right?"

"You mean like what they do or eat? I can tell you what someone likes to eat. For instance you don't like anything. You just can't decide," the Harvest Goddess said. Wow. She was right.

"Do you know what Vaughn likes?" I asked.

"Porridge," she replied without thinking about it.

I smiled. "Thanks, oh and by the way you just answered a question."

That made the Harvest Goddess furious. "GET OFF OF MY ISLAND!" Suddenly there was a bright white light and next thing I knew I was in my house. She had sent me back to my house. I smiled again. Everything was going according to my plan. I walked over to my fridge and started getting some ingredients out.

Vaughn

It was late at night and everyone else in the building was asleep. I had just finished work and was getting ready to go to bed when there was a knock on my door.

"SPECIAL DELIVERY!" someone said.

"What the hell," I muttered. I slowly walked over to the door and opened it to find no one there, but there was a box at my doorstep. I picked up the box. There was a label on the top: Fragile! DO NOT SPILL! I closed the door and set the box down on the kitchen counter. I fished a knife out of the utensils drawer and used it to open the box. Inside there was bowl filled to the brim with hot steamy porridge. A little bit had spilled out but most of the porridge was still there. _Who could've sent me this?_ I thought. I saw a note in the corner of the box so I picked it up. It said:

**Dear Vaughn,**

**This is a sorry present for yesterday. I just wanted to tell you that it was my fault. I didn't mean to jump the topic on you like that. I hope we are still friends.**

**Love,**

**Chelsea**

I angrily balled the note up and threw it at the box. I then walked off to my bedroom. A couple minutes later the smell of the porridge drifted in my room. I couldn't resist so I peeked around the corner of the door. It was still there, steaming. I ran into the room like a little boy filled with joy on his birthday. I grabbed, a spoon from the kitchen, then eagerly started scarfing down the porridge. I smiled as the hot milky rice brought back memories and scolded my tongue.

**Ok that's it! There was more but I decided to split into two chapters because if I didn't it would have been too long. Anyways I hoped you liked it!**

**-floopyrocks**


	5. Growing up with Porridge

**Hello again peoples! Here is another chapter (wow, two in one day!). This whole chapter is going to be a flashback through Vaughn's life. Everything that is a flashback will **_look like this_ **and everything else that isn't will look normal. So anyways enjoy!**

**Unfortunately for me I do not own Harvest Moon. Hey wait… that gives me an idea!**

**Me: GIMME HARVEST MOON NATSUME PEOPLE!**

**Natsume People: O.O**

**Chapter 5: Growing up with Porridge**

Vaughn

_One day I woke up and they just weren't there. I was five when they had left. It was as if I didn't exist in their world. I mean ya, they cared for me, loved me, and fed me but in between all of that they fought, a lot. I remember one I was trying my hardest to fall asleep but they were just too loud. I ran down the stairs, ready to start yelling at them because it was 10:00 PM which was way past my bedtime but I stopped. My mom had a large cut on her cheek, which was bleeding badly, and my dad had a black eye._

_ My mom tried to talk to me. "It's ok, sweetie, we were just having a small argument."_

_I was confused. Why are my parents doing this to each other? How did they get those bruises and cuts?_

_ "Where did you guys get those bruises and cuts? Why were you yelling? Are you okay?" It all flew out of my mouth fast, like a river._

"_Go back to bed pumpkin," my dad said. I couldn't move. I felt like I was frozen to the spot. My mom got up and started walking me back to my room. She tucked me in and gave me a kiss on my forehead, which I immediately wiped off in disgust. She then closed my bedroom door and the room went pitch black. That was the last time I saw them, alive. I woke up the next day around 9:00 AM, which was when I usually woke up on the weekends. The house was weirdly quiet. I walked to the kitchen and started making some oatmeal for my breakfast. Then, I suddenly had the urge to call my Aunt Mirabelle. I picked up the phone and dialed her number._

_ After ringing several times someone finally picked up. "Hello. This is Mirabelle's Animal Shop. This is Mirabelle speaking. How may I help you?"_

_I was scared. What was I going to say? "Aunt Mirabelle?" I finally managed to squeak out after a couple of seconds._

"_Vaughn is that you?" Mirabelle asked. _

_That was it. I broke down crying and told her everything. Mirabelle hung on to every word and when I was finally finished she spoke._

"_I'll be right over to come get you in a couple of minutes, ok? Just wait patiently." After she hung up I dumped my oatmeal into the garbage, it was cold and anyways I would be fine without eating breakfast. I ran up to my room and grabbed my black hat. I just couldn't leave it behind. I then ran around the house checking every room. They all looked… normal. As if nothing had happened. As if no one lived there. I was interrupted from my thoughts by the sound of my Aunt Mirabelle's truck rolling up the driveway. She ran in and gave me a big hug. She then led me to her truck, which was usually used to transport animals but it was also Aunt Mirabelle's only means of transportation. We climbed in and she drove all the way to her house. Once inside she told me to sit in a chair at the table that was in the middle of her kitchen. She started making breakfast. When Aunt Mirabelle was done she plopped a large bowl full of steamy white stuff in front of me._

"_What is this stuff?" I asked._

"_Porridge," Aunt Mirabelle replied as she dried her hands with a towel. "I think you'll like it." She smiled at me. I grabbed a spoon, got a big spoonful of the milky liquid, then shoved it into my mouth. I loved it. Multiple flavors collided delicately like a beautifully woven blanket. I ate it quickly and as soon as I was done a little girl with blonde wavy hair in a ponytail bounced into the room. It was my cousin, Julia._

"_Hi Vaughn! What are you doing here? It's not a holiday," she said. She stood on her tiptoes and looked in the direction of the door. "Where are you mom and dad?" I didn't know how to answer that question so Aunt Mirabelle took Julia into another room to tell her everything that I had told her over the phone. _

My memory flashed to another memory that was later on.

_It was a couple months later. I was sitting in Aunt Mirabelle's living room watching TV and eating some porridge. I had somehow flipped to the news channel and what the newscaster was reporting had caught my attention. _

"_A few days ago John Tyler and Maya Tyler were found dead in an abandoned car. Crime scene investigators say that a gun was found at the scene and that one person may have killed the other, then killed themselves." I almost choked on my porridge. _

"_AUNT MIRABELLE!" I yelled. She came running and Julia followed._

"_What's wrong?" she asked. I rewinded the newscast using the remote and we all watched it. When it ended Aunt Mirabelle was shocked. "I… I have to go contact some people…" She hurried to the kitchen._

_Julia gave me a hug. "I'm so sorry," she said._

"_Let me go and leave me alone," I slowly said. Julia actually listened to me for once and left the room. I put my porridge bowl on the coffee table in front of me and I thought… well… thoughts…. _They left me behind, like I didn't even exist. They abandoned me! _Suddenly my thoughts turned cold and bitter. _They never loved me! If they did then would've atleast taken me with them, _I thought._

I pushed that memory back into the back of my head as I did several resurfaced. They were all of me growing up with Julia and living with Mirabelle…. And growing up with porridge. I almost laughed at the thought but as I did one more memory surfaced. It was from yesterday.

_I was walking to Chelsea's farm. Why? I still don't know. I guess I just wanted to see how she ran her farm _(Wow. I sound like Mark there) _or if she had any animals. I was impressed to see that she had cleared her whole field with the exception of a few large rocks here and there. There were three 3X3 things of turnips. They had already sprouted. I then walked over to her Chicken Coop. She had one adult chicken and two little chicks. The chicks hopped up to me so I bent down to pet them. I then stood and peeked into her barn. There she was, brushing her only sheep._

I stopped the memory from replaying in my head. I knew how it was going to end and I did not want to see it again. I realized that I had finished my porridge so I got up and climbed into my bed. The next thing I knew I was fast asleep.

**Woohoo! Chapter 5 is done! Well I hope you liked reading about Vaughn's past. I will post Chapter 6 when I can think of what to write next so… bye!**

**-floopyrocks**


	6. How to Grow a Peanut

**Your eyes are not deciving you! I, floopyrocks, am updating Breaking Walls! Enjoy!**

**Luke: Hey I've never done the disclaimer for this story before! Cool! Floopyrocks does not own Harvest Moon in any way.**

**Chapter 7: How to Grow a Peanut**

Chelsea

The next day I heard a lot of loud shrieks coming from my barn. _Oh-mi-gosh! CLOVER! _I thought. I ran to the barn to find Vaughn, of all people that I wanted to see, helping Clover give birth to her baby. He saw me and grimaced.

"Help me over here. Calm her down!" Vaughn said.

"How?"

"Pet her head!" I ran over to Clover and started petting her soft head. A couple minutes later it was all over. There was a soft baaing noise and Clover was happy. Vaughn and I watched as Clover cleaned her baby's wool with her tongue. "What are you going to name it?"

I hadn't even thought of a name but I said the first thing that came to my mind. "Peanut!" I said excitedly.

Vaughn gave me a weird look. Then he started to walk away when I realized that I had forgotten to thank him. I ran out of the barn. "VAUGHN!" I called.

Vaughn turned around and stared at me for a minute. "Thanks you so much," I said.

Vaughn pulled his hat over his face. I noticed him smile faintly. "Anytime," he replied. Then he walked away.

**So ya that's it! I know its short but I've got severe writers block for this story and I really really needed to update it. Until next time!**

**Me and Luke: BYE!**

**-floopyrocks**


	7. Trouble from Home

**Again your eyes are not lying to you! I've updated this again. Enjoy!**

**Luke: Another chapter, another disclaimer! :D Floopy does not own Harvest Moon in any way but she wish she did.**

**Chapter 8: Trouble from Home**

Chelsea

After a long day of hard work I was inside my house cooking some dinner when the phone rang. I ran over to it and picked it up and pulled the phone back away from my ear when someone screamed at me.

"CHELSEEEEEEEEE!" I recognized the voice.

"Molleee! Hey," I said less enthusiastic. It was my little sister Molly. I couldn't tell if she was drunk or if she was just hyped up on too many sodas. "What's up?"

"Me and Luke are coming to visit you!" She yelled. Luke was her husband that she had married a couple years ago. I went to her wedding before I came to the Sunshine Islands to start a new life of sweat and hardwork. My eyes widened. Now? But I wasn't even ready!

"Now? But I have no time to get ready! When are you getting here?" I asked.

Suddenly my door opened and Molly strolled in with her cell phone pressed to her ear with her shoulder and an overnight bag in her hand. Luke came bounding in after her. "We're already here!"

I hung up the phone. I was furious. "You could've told me sooner, Molly!"

"Oh that would've been no fun! Wait… what is that smell?"

I suddenly remembered my dinner. "My soup!" I ran to the kitchen just in time to be able to save my soup. I gave them some of my soup because they hadn't eaten dinner yet.

"Aren't you glad we're here?" Molly said after her belly was full. "We can help you out for a while!"

I held my head in my hands. "I don't need your help. I'm fine by myself," I grumbled.

Luke patted my back. "Cheer up Chelsea. Everyone could use some help every now and then!" he said.

Suddenly someone knocked on my door. I got out of my chair and as I walked over to the door I said, "Who else did you guys bring with you?"

Luke and Molly looked at each other. "No one else. Just us!"

"Then who could be at the do-" I stopped myself when two purple eyes stared down at me. "H-Hey Vaughn," I stuttered.

**So that's it for now! I hope you liked it. Till next time! :D**

**Me and Luke: See ya!**

**-Floopy and Luke**


	8. So We were thinking

**Yay! It's long update time! My writers block is no more! (for now -.-) But first let's answer some reviews:**

**SunnyElla16- Thank you so much for your review! And ya you're right! Julia is so annoying! XD**

**Julia: HEY!**

**Me: Sorry! (not)**

**Peach the Hedgehog- woah! LONG REVIEW! But thank you I appreciate the criticism I will make a note to remind myself of those things. :D Thanks so much! :D Do I really use commas correctly? My English teach says I don't.**

**Wipe-your-tears- nah, it's fine. :D but thanks anyways for the review! :D *hugs***

**Now on with the chapter! Luke, disclaimer! :D**

**Luke: Floopyrocks does not own Harvest Moon. **

**Chapter 9: So... We were thinking...**

Vaughn

"Who's at the door Chelsea?" an apricot haired girl in the background asked.

Chelsea ignored her. "Vaughn, what are you doing here? It's…" she stopped for a moment to count. "It's Sunday."

"My boat got here earlier than usual. I heard some loud yelling coming from your farm, so I came to see if you were okay," I replied. I was taller than her so I ended up looking down at Chelsea and she was looking up at me.

"But Vaughn my farm is past Mirabelle's shop," she said.

She had a point but I quickly made up an excuse. "Well I was on my to ask Kirk if he could take me to the Mystic Islands plus I wanted to see how Clover and Peanut were doing," I lied. The second part _was _true though.

"Vaughn. Kirk doesn't work at 12:00 AM," Chelsea retorted. Before I could rebuttal someone yelled my name.

"VAUGHN!" Behind Chelsea a familiar white bandana with blue flames bounced up and ran over to the door. He squeezed in between Chelsea and the edge of the door. Then he jumped at me, throwing his arms around my neck.

"It's so good to see you buddy! It feels like it's been years since I've seen you!" He let go of my neck and looked at me and I suddenly realized, he was as tall as Chelsea.

"Luke, I was at Castanet Island two days ago."

"Exactly!" Luke said with that big goofy grin on his face.

I rolled my eyes and the other girl, the one with the hair lighter then Chelsea's, squeezed in between Luke and Chelsea. "Woah! Luke's right! Hey Vaughn have you gotten taller or is it just the hat?" She asked with a curious look. Molly was a bit shorter than Luke and Molly, that is if you didn't count the extra height her cowlick gave her.

I was tired of all the craziness so I just turned and walked away.

Chelsea 

As I watched Vaughn walk away I clenched my teeth in anger. _Molly always ruins everything. _I thought coldly. I turned around and walked back to the table. I then sat down in a chair and slammed my head onto the cold hard table. Molly closed the door and her and Luke came sat next to me.

"So Chelsea we were thinking about taking a little trip," Molly was saying.

"And you're gonna' come with us no ifs, ands, or buts," Luke said putting a hand on my shoulder. I picked my head up and looked at them.

"So I don't get _any _say in this?" I said.

Luke smiled that goofy grin of his again. "Nope!"

I sighed. "When are we leaving?"

**So yup! :D that's it. I hope that you liked it. Wait for the next chapter! **

**Me and Luke: Bye! :D**

**-floopyrocks and Luke**


	9. Oh Goddess No: Part 1: Jill Fell Down

**Luke: No author's note today. Floopy is making me type this because she is too tired but she wants to update her story again.**

**Luke: Floopyrocks does not own Harvest Moon.**

**Chapter 10: Oh Goddess No: Part 1**

Chelsea

My hands draped over the railings, I set my head down on my arms and my skin pressed closer to the chilling metal. I watched as the island came closer and closer and closer into view. It glowed in chilly night air, it's lights illuminating against the black creating a giant flashlight. Someone hugged me from behind. I picked my head up and twisted around to see a single apricot colored cowlick, my sister Molly.

"Molly, get off. It's bad enough that you had to force me to come," I said. The hug ceased. I turned to face Molly, she was looking at me with her puppy dog eyes. I scowled. I hated it when she did that. _Goddess I feel like Vaughn. _I thought coldly.

Molly stopped and her happy smile returned. "Lighten up Chelsea. Have some fun for once!" She walked away to look off a railing herself. I watched as Luke came up from behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. I flinched, would I ever find love like that? My thoughts suddenly filled with Vaughn. _Probably not. _

The boat docked and we filed off the boat. I took a look around my surroundings and immediately smiled when I recognized it. Forget-Me-Not Valley, our hometown.

"I heard that some people from Mineral Town are here for a couple of days!" Molly said excitedly to me. I was excited too.

"Hey, maybe we'll see dad!" I said happily. Our father lived in Mineral Town, working everyday and our mother lived here in Forget-Me-Not Valley.

Molly looked at Luke, who stood beside her. "Maybe if you're lucky you'll meet our mom."

Luke smiled back at her. Not a goofy grin, a regular grin. "I'd like that." We walked toward our mother's farm and once we stepped foot on to the property we were greeted by our old friend, Musket. Musket was a rare brown husky, he was the cutest thing around Forget-Me-Not Valley and Mineral Town. Our mother told us that she met our father when she first bought the farm and Musket mauled our father. I laughed at the thought.

We walked over to the door and knocked on it. No answer. I turned to knob and was surprised to find it open. We walked inside to find the house empty. Our mother lay on the floor, still. Her brown pony tail spread out behind her.

**Luke Can you tell who Molly and Chelsea's mom is? And don't worry, their father isn't who you think he his (GODDESS NO! THAT WOULD BE SOOOO WRONG! D: ) But what's gonna happen to their mom? Even I don't know!**

**Floopy and Luke: SEE YA! :D**

**-Luke and Floopy**


	10. Oh Goddess No: Part 2: Hey Molly?

**Yello! Floopy here. It's finally time for Part 2 of Chapter 11 of "Breaking Walls!" But... let's answer some reviews first!:**

***silence* Me: Hey Luke you didn't complain for once!  
>*Luke smiles mischeviously* Luke: COMPLAIN, COMPLAIN, COMPLAIN, COMPLAIN, COMPLAIN, COMPLAIN, COMPLAIN, COMPLA-<br>Me: ENOUGH! -.- on with the answering of the reviews:**

**FlamingIceWolfGirl- ya... I love making cliffhangers but i hate reading cliffhangers. I make a lot... don't I?**

**Wipe-Your-Tears: READ THE CHAPTER BELOW AND BREATHE! BREATHE!**

**Now on with the chapter! Luke! Let's go to the disclaimer.**

**Luke: Right! Floopyrocks does not own Harvest Moon or the Waffle Song. There is a link to the original song on her profile if you want to listen to it and also, Molly and Chelsea didn't really make the Waffle Song. **

**Me: Like duh!**

**Me and Luke: Enjoy the chapter! :D**

**Me: OH wait! One more thing! I forgot to say in the last chapter that the last chapter takes place two days after Chapter 9.**

**1st Edit(October 4, 2011): Ok I just added the part where Chelsea explains how her mom names her animals. The only reason I added that is because I'm dedicating this chapter to Hersheychocolate101 or also known as Choco to me ( :D ) because I'm using her nickname for one of the names of the cows, so Choco if you're reading this, THIS CHAPTER IS FOR YOU! :D *hugs***

***Luke starts bowing beneath Choco's feet* Luke: All hail Choco. All hail Choco. All hail Choco. All hail-**

**Me: Luke that's enough. **

***Luke stops***

**Chapter 11, Part 2: Hey Molly?**

Chelsea

Molly dropped her bags and they fell with a _WUMP! _She rushed over to mom and started shaking her shoulders, trying to get her to wake up. "Mom? Mom are you okay? Wake up mom!"

I set my suitcase down carefully on the floor and calmly walked over to our mom. I pressed my ear to her chest and my insides relaxed when the soft drum of her heartbeat reached my ear. I stood. "She's still breathing," I said.

Luke pointed to her face. "Look, her face is turning blue!"

"C'mon we need to get her to Dr. Hardy!" I said.

"I'll go get him!" Luke said. He turned and ran toward the door only to suddenly trip and fall down. We had left our bags infront of the door. Luke got up, dusted himself off, then sped off the door.

I turned to look at Molly. "How is he going to get Dr. Hardy if he has no idea where he lives?" Molly shrugged.

"Luke's got a good sense of direction. He can find anything if he can stay focus. How do you think we found your farm without waking anyone up and asking for directions?"

She had a point.

Dr. Hardy

Woken up in the middle of the night by a very energetic and annoying but oddly familiar, blue haired boy I quickly grabbed things that I would need. _Stethoscope, tongue presser, thermometer, ice bag, snack. _I listed the items off in my head and when I finally left the clinic I found the blue haired boy waiting impatiently outside. For a moment I stared at his face and noticed some features that really stood out.

_Blue hair, flaming bandana (blue not orange), blue cat like eyes, energy level: unlimited, level of idiotism: small but still there._

"Are you just going to stand there and stand at me or are we going to go?" he suddenly asked, breaking my train of thought.

I made a mental note. _Sarcasm?: Affirmative. _We walked over to Jill's house. As we did I asked the blue haired boy a question. "Tell me boy, was your mother's name Claudette Leaf?"

The boy froze and tensed up. "Ya... w-why?"

"I knew her. You look just like her. How is she?" I asked.

"Dead."

"Oh, I'm really sorry, she was a good friend of mine."

The boy just nodded. Luckily we had gotten to Jill's house. I opened the door to see Jill's two daughters. "Nice to have you back," I commented.

Molly, the over-energetic one, smiled at me. "It's nice to see you again, Dr. Hardy."

"Unfortunately we have to meet like this," I said. I looked back at Jill. "Look she's already waking up. Jill is fine." Jill was stirring. Her leg moved and her eyes slowly fluttered open. Molly and Chelsea helped her up and I turned to leave.

"See you tomorrow," I said. I then walked out the door.

Chelsea

We helped our mother over to the bed and when she finally understood what was going on she smiled at us and gave us a squeezing hug. "What are you two doing here?" she asked after she had pulled away.

"Molly here forced me to take a break and come with her for a little trip. Oh yeah and she brought Luke with her," I replied.

Jill stared at Luke in disbelief, as if she couldn't believe that he was real. "Is this the Luke that Molly has been talking about on the phone for hours on end?" she asked.

Molly blushed. "Mom..." Molly mumbled.

Luke just smiled his goofy grin and walked up to Jill and shook her hand. "I'm Luke! It's awesome to finally meet you Mrs. Cloud!"

Jill chuckled. "You too, Luke!" She looked at Molly and Luke. "So a couple of seasons ago I recieved an invitation to 'the Wedding of Molly and Luke'. I assumed this already happened?"

Molly blushed fiercly. She nodded. Jill came up and over to her and gave her a hug. "I'm so sorry I missed it."

I interrupted them. "Listen Mom we got here at like midnight and I atleast need _some _sleep."

* * *

><p>The next day I woke up at 6:00 AM and helped mom with her farmwork. I was happy to see my favorite cow. "Hey Smoothie! How you doin' today?"<p>

"Moooooooooo," she replied. I giggled as if I was a little girl again and wrapped my arms around her neck to give her a big hug.

I let go. "I'll see you later okay?" I said.

"Mooo." I giggled again and scratched her head. Then I left the Dessert Barn and headed back to the house. My mom has a whole system for naming her animals. Each barn or coop has a theme and the animals who end up living in that barn or coop have a name that fits the theme. For example the names of the cows in the Dessert Barn are Smoothie, C.C. (short for Chocolate Cake), Choco (short for Chocolate), and Vanilla. Another example would be the Weather Forecast, its a coop. The ducks that live in that coop are called Rain, Hail, Snow, and Thunder (my mom likes rainy days [as do I]). The stupidest names my mom has ever given to a coop and the animals who live in it is Club Coop, but that coop fell down last winter and all her chickens died with it.

I opened the door to the house and walked in to see Molly sitting at the table in the middle of the room, pouring syrup onto her pancakes, and humming a song that we made up as kids. Luke sat next to her, quickly scarfing down a plate that I assumed used to be stacked higher than his head but now he was almost finished with it.

"You just woke up?" I asked. My head flashed to a memory.

_"You just woke up?" I asked._

_Molly nodded as she grabbed a large chunk of her pancake with her fork. I rolled my eyes, came over to sit next to her, and watched her eat because I had nothing better to do. "Do you like waffles?" I suddenly asked. I don't know why I said it. It just popped into my head and slipped out from under my lips before I could control it. _

_Molly paused in the midst of chewing a new chunk of her pancake. "Yeah I like waffles," she said her voice muffled by a big mushy glob of chewed pancake that I could see in the back of her mouth while she talked. _

_"Do you like pancakes?" Again I couldn't control it as it slipped out. _

_Molly swallowed what she was chewing. "Yeah,I like pancakes," she replied before taking another huge bite of her pancakes. _

_"Do you like french toast?" I asked. _

_Molly stopped and looked at me. "Yeah, I like french toast."_

_I put my elbow on the table and leaned my head onto my hand and before I knew it or could control it I was saying random words. "Doop."_

_"Doop-a-doop, doop." I turned to look at Molly who was almost done with her pancake. She grabbed a chunk that was much larger then the rest of the bites that she had taken earlier and shoved it into her mouth._

_"You're wasting it in a mouthful," I said. _

_Molly swallowed the piece she was chewing and threw her hands up in the air, then waved them around. "WAFFLES!" she yelled. "WAFFLES!" She paused. "WAFFLES!" (Pause) "Doop-a-doop, doop."_

_"Wasting in a mouthful!" I repeated. We then both stopped and looked at each other and a big smile appeared on our faces._

_"Hey!" we both said at the same time. And before we knew it we were turning our previous conversation into a little song._

**_Do you like waffles?  
>Yeah we like waffles!<br>Do you like pancakes?  
>YEAH WE LIKE PANCAKES!<br>Do you like french toast?  
>Yeah we like french toast!<br>DOOP, DOOP-A-DOOP.  
><em>****_WASTING IN A MOUTHFUL!  
>WAFFLES!(pause)WAFFLES!(pause)WAFFLES!<br>doop, doop-a-doop  
>Wasting in a mouthful.<em>**

I was suddenly in back in reality when Molly replied to my original question. "What does it look like?"

I smiled at her sarcasm. It certainly runs in the family. "I'm going to go for a walk. Do you want to come?" I offered.

Molly shook her head. "Luke and I are gonna go chop some trees before we gotta go to Mineral Town." We had to go to Mineral Town sometime today because our boat left tomorrow at like 10:00 PM and stopped at the next island. We have no idea what our next destination is.

I froze when she said "chop some trees down". I grabbed Molly by the shoulder and pulled her aside. "You're not going to let Luke touch the Harvest Sprites' Tree... right?" I said almost in a whisper.

Molly shrugged me off. "Seriously Molly? Luke knows about the the Harvest Goddesss and the Harvest Sprites! He won't lay a finger on it!"

Luke came up from behind Molly and put his arm around her. "Of course we won't touch it! By the way where if Finny-boy anyways?"

"The Harvest Goddess won't let him leave the island. Only the Harvest Goddess can," Molly replied without even turning to look at him.

"Aw... I miss Finnalicious," Luke said slightly frowning. Finn was a Harvest Sprite sent from the Harvest Goddess on Castanet Island to go find Molly and lead her to the island so she could help save the land.

"Okay fine, but don't even go near it! You remember what happened the last time we came back!" I warned them. I shuddered as an image of that day appeared in my mind: all 101 Harvest Sprites appearing on our mom's farm and accidentily flattening her crops.

**Yay! It's FINALLY FINISHED! btw i wouldn't call this a part songfic because I don't how to do a songfic so... I kinda put the song into the story... so... ya. I hope that you liked it! I'm gonna go type up Part 3 right now! :D **

**Me and Luke: BYE!**

**-Floopy and Luke**


	11. Oh Goddess No: Part 3: Memories

**Okee… here we go with chapter 12, Part 3 of "Oh Goddess No"… and more reviews! :D**

**Coli66: thanks! I love that song too! :3**

**But seriously do you like waffles?**

**Luke: HELL YES I LIKE WAFFLES! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE WOMAN? asking me that question... pft.**

***I roll my eyes***

**Luke: I know, I know. Disclaimer time.**

***I nod* **

**Luke: Floopyrocks does not own Harvest Moon.**

**Ok so ya I know that with the last chapter I said that i was going to go type this up right away but then I got busy... so here it is. In the meantime I posted a new twoshot that I'm thinking about MAYBE continuing, it's called "The Damage Has Been Done" and its got two pairings: AshXLillian and AshXChelsea (one that I came up with! :D) so ya go read that if you're interested. I'm also in Naty17's color contest and my entry is called "Dirty Little Green Dress" so please go read that cause it needs some more love! :D ANYWAYS ON WITH THE CHAPTER! :D**

**Chapter 12: Oh Goddess No: Part 3: Memories**

Chelsea

I went to go visit our Uncle Jack. Jack was Jill's sister and he used all the farmland that was near the mine. I went over to his house, which was infront of the waterfall and knocked on the door. As I waited a memory appeared in my mind.

_My eyes were big, red, and puffy from crying and if my cheeks weren't already wet enough, then they would be now as a waterfall of tears cascaded down my cheeks. My hair was all over the place. _

_The door shot open and Uncle Jack stood there. He took one look at my bloodied knees and my scraped elbows and hands and ushered me inside._

_"What happened?" he asked._

_I could barely talk while I was crying my eyes out so I talked while Jack's girlfriend, Muffy, was cleaning me up. "Molly pushed me down on to the cement!" I finally managed to say. At the time Molly was 7 and I was 11, we had our number of fights back then._

_"Oh you poor thing!" Muffy said. I grabbed her, hugged her, and cried into her shirt until the pain slowly faded away. _

It was a painful memory. The door still hadn't opened when the memory was done so I looked out to the waterfall.

_My toes wiggled beneath the clear blue water and my green shorts were pushed up all the way above my knees. I ran my hand through the water and giggled when it got wet. For once I was at peace. That is until..._

_"Chelsea!" someone called. I turned around to see Molly running toward me, her long apricot hair flowing out behind her beautifully in the wind. _

_I turned back around and pretended like I hadn't heard her but I was no use. Molly ran toward me and sat down right next to me. She crisscrossed her legs and poked me in the shoulder a couple of times. I was 11 at the time and she was 7. You've usually seen me with long hair right? (Right) But when I was younger I had short hair kind of like our Cousin Angela. Short and spikey, that's how I liked it back then and Molly liked it long and flowing. Our hairstyles changed here. _

_I growled and finally turned to her. "What do you want Molly?" I said. It came out more like a deep throaty growl but Molly didn't achknowledge my hostileness._

_Molly smiled sweetly at me and suddenly blurted out, "I want to be just like you Chelsea!"_

_Imagine you're listening to a record and its one of those classical tunes and everythings peaceful until the record suddenly stops and makes that noise that someone makes when they want to spit up a loogie but it sounds distorted. _

_That's what it was like when Molly said that._

_"And when I say that I mean _everything_. I want to look like you, I want to be like you, I want to have the same job as you when we get older, everything!" She finished it off with another sweet smile. She shrugged off the rucksack on her shoulders, opened it, and pulled out a pair of scissors. "And I'm going to start right now!" She raised the scissors up to her hair and I immeidatly knew what she was going to do._

_"NO! Molly don't!" I screamed. My hands reached for the scissors but I was too late. At that exact moment Molly clipped off a giant chunk of her hair. Everything seemed to slow down; the waterfall, the fast-moving river, Molly's chunk of hair that she had just clipped off, it slowly fell to the ground like a vivant colored leaf falling from a tree in the middle of an orangey fall. It kissed the water delicately and created a ripple effect. We watched as the water carried the piece of hair down the river that led to the ocean and the vast beyond. I grabbed the scissors from Molly before she could do anything else but the damage had already been done. _

_Suddenly the door to Uncle Jack's house flew open and our mother's brother stood there with an enraged look on his face. He saw Molly and held his head in his hand._

_Muffy came to the door and gasped when she saw Molly's hair. She ran over to us and grabbed us by the wrists. "Come on Molly I'll fix you up," she said. She lead us into her house- wait... no, she more like dragged me by the wrists and lead Molly into the house. _

_Muffy took the pair of scissors from my hand and Molly into another room and closed the door. I sat in Uncle Jack's sofa and waited for her to be done. While I was waiting I realized something really positive. _Molly's going to get in soooo mcuh trouble. _I thought. While I smiled mischeivously at the thought Uncle Jack called our mother and told her wath happened._

_Right as Jack was almost done talking to Jill the door to where Muffy was "fixing" Molly up slowly opened with an eerie creeeeeeak! I could almost literally hear the horro movie music playing behind me. I was surprised when a completely different person came out of the room. She had the same hair color as my sister and the same light chocolate brown eyes; the only difference was that her hair came to a stop just above her shoulders and it was curled under. I hated to admit it but she actually looked pretty cute._

_"How do I look?" she asked._

_Muffy came up from behind Molly and hugged her. "I think you look beautiful, dear," she said._

_Molly wriggled out from under Muffy. "Thank you Aunt Muffy but I was talking to Chelsea." Muffy gave me a dirty look, then walked away._

_I smiled at Molly and it was a true genuine smile. "I think you look very cute Molly!" Molly smiled back and ran over to hug me. _

_When we pulled away i knew I had to talk some sense into her. "Now Molly I have to tell you something very important now, so listen closely... okay?" Molly nodded. "Molly you can be anything you want to be. You don't need me to pick out what you wear or to pick out your hairstyle, I mean ya I'll help you figure out some hard things like... boys... and girl problems. But Molly, most importantly you need to be your own person. Got it?" Molly nodded again and after that we went home._

_AND intstead of Molly getting in trouble I got grounded for a week because I let her cut her hair. _

_After my grounding was over Molly and I spent a lot of time with each other and for some unknown reason whenever we were out in public no one could tell us apart. I kept thinking that everyone was blind to the fact that I have blue eyes, Molly had light chocolate brown eyes, and that my hair was a darker shade than hers. I just didn't get it. _

_After a whole season of hearing "Are you Molly?"s and what followed immediatly after I saw no "Oh! Sorry Chelsea!" I decided that it was time to make me look different from my younger sister so I decided to grow my hair out long. That showed them who was who._

Deciding that Uncle Jack wasn't home I decided to walk back home. Right as I was about to turn past Vesta's farm I heard a "Baaaa" and saw a glimpse of a tall black hat. _No... _I thought. _It couldn't be..._

Vaughn

Ugh, since the moment I got off the boat I've been trying to lead one very stubborn sheep, 2 ducks, and one chick to the farm in Mineral Town. I got the sheep as far as Vesta's farm and then it just stopped, so I left it there and lead the chick and the ducks to Rick's farm. "Get over here ya damn sheep," I muttered.

"BAAAAAAAAAAA!" the sheep angrily bleated. I muttered a couple swear words as the sheep continued to chew some grass.

"Ya can eat all the grass you want when ya git there," I said. After this cheep I had to transport a cow to Sunshine Islands. I was NOT looking forward to it.

"Hey Vaughn!" someone said. I turned to see a red bandana bobbing toward my way. _How in goddess' name did _she _get here?_

**FINALLY! I'M FINALLY FINISHED! GODDESS THAT WAS HARD. WELL I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

**R&R please! :3**

**Me and Luke: SEE YA!**

**-Floopy and Luke**


	12. Ying Yang

**Luke: Floopyrocks does not own Harvets Moon.**

**Chapter 13: Yin Yang**

Vaughn

She came running over to me with a cheery smile on her face. "Do you need any help?" Her hands were stuffed in her long coats' pockets and her nose was cherry red. She looked cold.

"How did you get here?"

"I'm taking a little trip with Molly and Luke. Later today we're going to Mineral Town," Chelsea answered with a big smile on her face.

"You mean the annoying carpenter from Castanet Island?" I asked.

"Now answer my question," she said.

I sighed and tugged my hat over my face. "I'm fine," I mumbled. I didn't want to admit that I actually needed help.

Chelsea stood on her tiptoes and looked over my shoulder. She landed back on her heels with a smug look on her face. "Looks like your lying." She walked over to the sheep, bent down, and spoke into its ear. To my surprise the sheep started to walk down the hill by itself and it appeared to know where to go.

I strode over to the girl, my cowboy boots clicking along with me as I went. "What did you say to it?"

Chelsea shrugged. "I told it to go down the hill and to the farm."

"Ya but there's two farms,"

"Oh, oops! Sorry Vaughn," she said with a worried look on her face.

I pulled my hat down over my face again to hide my frustration. I turned to go follow the sheep.

"Well, see you later!" she called as I left.

"Hopefully, all you do is just cause trouble for me," I quietfully mumbled.

**So that's it! :D Hope you liked it! please R&R.**

**-Floopy and Luke**


	13. Maybe Some Wine and Wait We're Related?

**Me: I promise this will be like super long! :D kay? so.. here we go with the disclaimer! **

**Kurt: Floopyrocks does not own Harvest Moon. **

**Luke: Can I tell them?**

**Me: About what?**

**Luke: The epic scene!**

**Me: NO! Let them read it for themselves.**

***Luke pouts* Luke: Fine.**

Chapter 14: Maybe Some Wine and wait... We're Related?

Chelsea

Before we left Forget-Me-Not Valley I paid a visit to my old friend, Celia. We hugged and talked for a while, then Molly came by to remind that we needed to leave so we could get a room at the inn in Mineral Town. We trudged down the hill at 6:00 PM and I got a wierd feeling that I was leaving something behind.

* * *

><p><span>Vaughn<span>

At about 6:00 PM I knocked on the door to Jill's house. It opened a minute later and her face lit up when she saw me. "Oh good! You're here! Come on, follow me." She lead me to a barn with a blue roof and gray sides, it was made out of stone.

She opened one door and walked in with as much confidence that you could possibly have when walking in a barn. I followed her up as she walked over to a marble cow that was maybe about 1 or 2 years old.

"This is Smoothie, she is Chelsea's favorite cow," Jill started to say.

"Wait how do you know Chelsea?" I asked. I didn't mean to interrupt her, but I was only wondering... Why did I even care?

"I'm her mother," she replied. "Anyways I want you to transport Smoothie to the Sunshine Islands. "Can you do that?"

I nodded.

"Good now take her and go," Jill said.

* * *

><p><span>Chelsea<span>

_A couple hours later..._

After renting a room at the inn at Mineral Town Molly and I went to go visit our father. Luke? Luke was talking away with Vaughn, well Vaughn was more like ignoring him.

"Why didn't you tell me that Vaughn was coming?" I asked Molly as we walked to the Winery.

"It's a surprise! We're following Vaughn as he goes around doing his job. We wanted you to spend more time with him."

"And by we you mean..."

"Me, Luke, and Mom."

I didn't have any time to respond because we were here. We went to the vineyard to find our dad picking grapes off a tree.

"Dad?" I said. He turned around and smiled when he saw us.

"Hey guys," he said. We ran up to him and gave him a big hug. "How are my little girls?"

"Its so good to see you, dad!" Molly said into his dusty coat. I felt like I was going to start hacking away.

We pulled away before I could get a chance to start coughing up a storm. Our dad looked at us. "What are you doing here?"

"We're hopping around the islands and visiting our relatives!" Molly replied.

Cliff chuckled. "If you're doing that then might as well go visit your mother's brother's daughter after this!"

I had almost forgottten about our mom's sister. We would have to do that before we left tomorrow.

I put an arm around Molly's shoulder. "She also brought her husband!"

Molly gave me a "I'm-going-to-kill-you-later" look. "Do you HAVE to tell everyone?" she hissed into my ear.

Cliff's gaze grew serious as he looked toward Molly. "Should I get your permission to meet him?"

Molly was about to say something but I cut her off. "Go right ahead. She won't mind! Right Molly?"

Molly looked down, as if giving up her protesting. "No. I won't mind. He's at the inn, talking to Vaughn..."

Cliff laughed a deep hearty laugh. "Then I'll catch you girls later." He left and we watched him go.

I pulled on the sleeve of Molly's yellow jacket to grab her attention. "Come on Moll'. Let's go see Cousin Claire." She looked back up at me and nodded. The last time we had seen Cousin Claire was... I think at her wedding. So we walked to her farm. I'm guessing farming ran in the family.

* * *

><p><span>Vaughn<span>

I took a swig of the cocktail in front of me. Next to me Luke was rambling away about... well... I don't really know. I haven't been listening. I tend to tune people out when I choose to, a trait that I'm proud of because it helps me tune out those really talkative and cheery people. But for some reason I just can't tune out Chelsea... she's just... I guess interesting to listen to.

The door to the inn swung open and Jill's husband walked in. He strode over to us and sat next to Luke, who immediatly stopped talking to me and started talking to Cliff. I silently thanked Cliff under my breath and took a look at the watch on my wrist. _8:57 PM. _I wondered if that pack of wild wolves was running around since the last time I came here. Then the thought occured to me that Chelsea and Molly hadn't come back yet. And if the pack of wild wolves were still plaguing this town then they would be out and about soon and they attacked anything and anyone they saw. I got off my chair and bolted out the door.

* * *

><p><span>Chelsea <span>

We found our cousin watering her crops. Her whole field was FULL of them. She had like six 3x3 tilled spots of carrots and the rest of field of yams and pumpkins. Cousin Claire waved at us when she saw us. "Hey guys! Whatcha' doin' here?" she asked.

We explained our reason and she smiled at us. She snuck a quick look at her watch and almost jumped in surprise when she saw what time it was. Claire looked around, as if to make sure no one was watching. "MARK! COME ON! WE GOTTA GET INSIDE!" She called.

We heard a response coming from the barn. "Kay, I'm coming." It was my turn to almost jump in surprise when I saw that the person emerging from the barn doors was none other then Mark, who took resident at the Inn on the Sunshine Islands.

"Mark?" I asked in confusion.

Mark's eyes widened when he saw me. "Listen I'm just as confused as you are. What are you doing here?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "I'm visiting my Cousin Claire. What about you?"

"Your Cousin Claire?" He scoffed. "This is my SISTER."

"Your sister? Then that means we're-"

Claire interrupted us. "Yes yes. That mean's that you two are related. But guys we really need to get inside! Those pack of wild wolves will be getting here anytime now. They love to beat up Humphrey."

Molly was looking past us. "Sorry guys but I think its too late for that."

We turned around to see about five or six wolves. They growled and bared their teeth. Mark brought out a hammer from the rucksack on his back and I pulled out both my axe and my hammer as well. Holding one tool in each hand, at first glance I may have looked like a super hero. I looked back at Molly and Claire who were defenseless. Molly's rucksack was back at the inn and Claire's was being ripped apart by a musky brown colored wolf.

"Run to the house as fast as you can! We'll hold them off as long as we can!" I told them. Mark nodded at his sister and she nodded back. Claire grabbed Molly's arm and they started running toward the house. One of the wolves started to breakaway from the pack in order to chase after them but I threw my axe at it. It stuck into the ground right infront of the wolf, missing it by just a millimeter. "Hey! Come back here!" I shouted.

Mark nudged my arm. I turned my attention back toward the wolves infront of us. The leader of the pack (or so I'm guessing) started taking a couple pawsteps towards us and we slowly backed away. All of a sudden it barked an order and the five wolves behind him started running toward us, two headed for Mark and three came sprinting toward me.

The wolves going for Mark tried to bite his legs but Mark brought his hammer down just in time to hit them both on the head. He hit them a couple more times until they ran away into the night, whimpering as they went.

I wasn't as lucky. The first wolf that came at me, leapt at me. My hammer flew out my hands and out of the corner of my eye I saw it land on Mark's head. Mark slid to the ground and landed in an unconcious state.

The smokey gray wolf had pinned me down. I was out of luck, with no one to help me. I was going to die. The wolf swiped its claws across my cheeks and I cried out in pain, bringing tears to my eyes. Determined to live I used one of my knees to jut it into the wolf's stomach. It stumbled off of me and I punched the wolf's face, it limped off. I quickly stood but the ground quickly rushed up to meet me when the leader of the pack leapt up at me and ran his claws down my back.

Suddenly I felt the weight of the wolf behind lifted off of me and I a deep voice. "Get off er'!" It was Vaughn! What was he doing here?

I stood, wincing at the pain in my back. I could feel blood starting to seep from it. Vaughn, who was dangerously holding the leader wolf in his big hands, threw the wolf aside as if it was nothing more then a pile of dirty laundry. He turned to me. "You okay?" he asked. I nodded, too shocked to speak.

My Cousin Gray ran from the house and over to us. The wolves were getting ready to attack us. Gray rose his hammer in the air, ready to strike, and Vaughn whipped out his rope and throwing it around around in the air, making it form a circle in midair. "I heard all the barking and was wondering what was happening! I'm here to help," he said.

"Go inside!" Vaughn told me. I shook my head.

"I'm not leaving! I'm helping too!" I protested. The wolves were getting ready to attack again. Vaughn motioned his head toward Mark's unconcious body.

"If you're so desperate to help then take him inside!" he said. The three wolves left ran at Gray and Vaughn and I took the chance to run to Mark and throw him over my shoulder with a grunt. He was really heavy. Without looking back I carried him all the way to Claire's house, doing my best to ignore the sound of the wolves clawing and growling at Vaughn and Gray. I threw open the door to Cousin Claire's house to find Claire and Molly huddled together at the window, watching everything unfold. I set Mark down on the floor and Claire pulled him inside.

Then suddenly a wolf dug its teeth into my leg. I cried out pain and tried to swat it away but it pulled me down and started dragging me away. "MOLLY!" I cried out desperately.

Molly was ready to bolt out the door to come help me but Claire stopped her.

I tried to stand but the wolf was clawing away at my fleshy leg and another wolf came to join in on my other leg. Then I heard a loud CLUNK! as Gray's hammer came down onto one of the wolf's skull. It rolled off of me, dead.

I twisted around to watch as Vaughn's lasso wrapped itself around the other wolf on me and pulled it off. Vaughn quickly tied up the wolf, leaving it unable to do bite or run.

That was when I blacked out.

* * *

><p>I woke up... who knows how much later? It could've been days, hours... I was in the doctors office, on a bed. White sheets were spread over me but they didn't do much good to keep out the cold. My body shivered in protest and it hurt to do so. Elli walked up to me. "Elli... What happened?"<p>

Elli looked at the clipboard in her hands. "Well, according to Vaughn, after he and Gray killed the last two wolves and Vaughn tied one up. They brought you and Mark here. You've been asleep... for about two days."

I bolted up, ignoring the pain surging through me when I did so. "TWO DAYS?" I exclaimed. We had missed the boat!

"W-where's Molly and Luke?"

Elli fingered her clipboard. "Well apparently while you guys were getting attacked another pack attack the people at the inn. Ann, Luke, Cliff, and Ann's father are all here... One passed away..."

My attention was hooked. "W-who p-passed away?" I stuttered. _There were four people there... the wolves couldn't have killed him the most... Luke would've protected him... right? _I thought.

Just then I heard the sounds of sobbing and despair coming from the other side of the curtain. I recognized them to be Molly's. _No... _

* * *

><p><strong>I have to admit it. I started crying at the end. I hope you can figure out who died... *sniffs*<strong>

**-Floopy, Kurt, and Luke.**


	14. Roses And Violets

**this chapter is so sad... :(**

**Luke: FLOOPY! WHY DID YOU-**

**Me: KURT! STOP HIM FROM SPOILING!**

***Kurt tackles Luke to the ground and ties him up and also puts duct tape over his mouth***

**Me: Thank you! Now we answer reviews!:**

**Wipe-your-tears (who forgot to put her name there but I know its her): Kurt is just like Gill! Except for the fact that Gill is the mayor's son while Kurt is a carpenters apprentce. HE EVEN LIKES TOMATOES! :D Okay think of Gill. Now think of Gill as a carpenters apprentice (buff muscles come with it [sorry but Gill isn't that buff...]). Next think of Gill wearing all camoflauge, even a camoflauge head band. Now erase Gill's blonde hair and cowlick and replace it with tall spikey brown hair and you got Kurt! :D so yeah I do like Kurt now. :3 **

**HersheyChocolates101: *looks awkwardly to the side* uh... you're partially wrong...**

**NOW TO THE STORY! oh Kurt! disclaimer! :3**

**Kurt: Floopyrocks does not own Harvest Moon.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 15: Roses and Violets<span>

Chelsea

She came walking into my room in the clinic. Molly's cheeks were wet from crying, her eyes bright red. "He's gone, Chelsea... He... He's really gone," she whispered. And that was it, she flung herself at me in a flurry of tears and started crying into my chest.

I was sitting upright in my bed. Molly lay in my arms, sobbing into my chest. She was sitting on my legs right where they hurt, causing me a lot of pain. Countless emotions flashed across her face as the tears fell from her cheeks and landed onto my shirt: pain, agony, dispair. Her hair was everywhere.

I wanted to say something, but I just didn't know what.

Words emerged from Molly's mouth inbetween sobs. "The worst part is that he didn't even know... He was supposed to find out after we got home," she murmured.

"What didn't he know, Molly?"

Molly looked up at me. "That I was 3 months pregnant."

* * *

><p>A few days later the funeral was held. It was also the day that I had been released from the clinic.<p>

Little words were spoken except for the ones said over the casket.

My mother was the one most upset. She cried from beginning to end, dapping at her eyes with a never ending tissue supply that seemed to come from the pockets of her black jacket.

* * *

><p><span>Vaughn<span>

I went to the funeral. I couldn't believe when I learned that he had died. _I should have stayed at the __Inn. _I thought. _But if I had stayed... Chelsea would've gotten' mauled by those wolves... Its sad. I actually kind of liked the guy. _

* * *

><p><em>Tuesday<em>

Chelsea

I picked up the phone and dialed Julia's number. Someone answered almost immediatly.

"Hello. This is Mirabelle's Animal Shop. Julia speaking, how may I help you?" Julia answered with a bored tone.

"Julia?"

"Oh-mi-gosh! CHELSEA?" Julia exclaimed in disbelief.

"Yeah its me," I replied.

"Where have you been? Everyone's been so worried about you! Vaughn came back to work and hasn't said a thing!"

"Well. A pack of wolves attacked me and a bunch of other people so I had to stay here and we also missed the boat to the next city and the next one doesn't come till tomorrow night," I said.

"OMG! ARE YOU OKAY?"

"Julia, stop shouting," I calmly told her. "I'm fine."

"Thank goodness! When are you coming back?"

"Sunday. You and Natalie are going to have to take care of my things again for awhile."

"Okay, and also since its near the end of the season do you want us to enter your Tomato into the Crop Festival?" Julia asked.

"Sure! If I win keep my prize safe," I replied.

After that we talked for a bit more about what had happened since I had left.

* * *

><p><span>Third Person POV<span>

A man, about medium height, limped over to the church in Mineral Town with a bubbly girl with a short light brown hair that came to stop just right above her shoulders, following closely behind. The sun was starting to set, causing the sky to have an orangish color to it. The humid hot summer air still held its grasp even as the time of day flew by.

They stopped at a gravestone, the man held a bouqet full of beautiful roses and violets in his hands. He placed it down infront of the gravestone. The girl laced her arm through the man's burly arm. "I'm sorry Molly. I... I did everything I could."

"I know you did. Its not your fault that he's gone. Its those stupid wolves fault," Molly replied looking at the man. They stood insilence for a couple more minutes, then they walked away. A light wind blew, strong enough to slightly lift the man's dark blue hair as the walked off into the night.

* * *

><p><strong>BIG CLIFFHANGER AT THE END!<strong>

**-Floopy, Kurt, and Luke.**


End file.
